How To Be Jungoo
by Hyeojinpark
Summary: Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa seperti Jungoo? Agar dirinya disukai sang gebetan yang mengidolakan lelaki berdarah Busan tersebut? Pikirnya, menjadi 'orang lain yang berbeda' akan diterima. Taekook! TOPTAE! RnR please?


**How To Be Jungoo?**

 **Kim Taehyung x Jeon Jungkook**

 **GAY STORY | ONESHOOT**

 **Super Fluffy, Humor as always, little bit drama. DLDR!**

 **By Hyeojinpark**

 **Hope you like it~**

* * *

Instagram.

Salah satu aplikasi yang ia gunakan untuk mencari tahu lebih dalam mengenai Jungoo. Yah, Jungoo adalah idola dari Korea Selatan yang sudah menempuh karir selama 5 tahun sebagai solo debut, penyanyi solo asal Busan tersebut memiliki postur tubuh atletis dengan paras tampan lebih ke cantik dan manis, meskipun berjenis kelamin laki-laki, Jungoo memiliki penggemar 80% laki-laki, tak salah lagi jikaulau Jungoo digemari, pria manis berdarah Busan tersebut sangat bertalenta.

Membuatnya iri hati saja setiap kali melihat artikel terbaru soal Jungoo dengan segala kelebihannya. Terkadang ia berpikir kenapa ia tidak terlahir sebagai idola saja agar disukai banyak orang, dengan begitu kan ia tidak perlu susah payah mengejar satu hati yang tak pasti.

Sebagai pembukaan untuk menjadi Jungoo, ia sudah mengikuti make up khas Jungoo sehari-hari; make up natural dengan lipstik merah muda tipis yang sedikit memudar, agar bibirnya terlihat kecil, lucu, dan terkesan seksi. Padahal, bibirnya sendiri sudah kecil dan merah muda.

Hal lainnya mungkin akan menyusul, cukup saja ia ikuti dulu daya tarik Jungoo dimana lelaki manis idola semua orang itu bertingkah manja dan pandai melakukan aegyo. Sesungguhnya, ia tidak bisa melakukan hal semacam itu, ketika melakukannya pasti hanya karena terpaksa, dan setelahnya ia geli sendiri dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Terhitung dua minggu pula ia belajar memperdalam keahliannya dalam menari, juga menghafal lima lagu terbaru Jungoo. Ketika ia mencoba bernyanyi, lalu suaranya sumbang, beberapa kali ia memukul tenggorokannya seraya mengumpati dirinya sendiri.

Sebenarnya daripada harus bernyanyi dan bernari, ia lebih senang menggambar dan bermain gitar, namun kedua hobi utamanya itu harus diminimalisir guna menghabiskan waktu untuk beberapa kegiatan yang menurutnya harus dilakukan.

Seperti saat ini, ibunya bahkan sudah berkali-kali mengetuk pintu untuk mengingatkannya makan, namun ia masih asik bernari. Sampai kekuatan Hulk ibunya keluar; sekali menendang pintu kamarnya, sampai gagang pintunya rusak. "Jungkook! Kau ini mau makan atau tidak? Kalau tidak, biar Mama tak perlu masak lagi setiap hari!" suara nyaringnya mengisi satu ruangan.

Yang namanya disebut pun tersentak, hampir saja terjungkal ke kasur jika kakinya tidak menahan. "Mama, aku terkejut tahu. Kenapa harus menendang pintu, sih? Gagang pintuku kan jadi rusak, nanti malam jika pintunya tidak tertutup, bagaimana kalau kemasukan tikus?" dan malah menampakkan wajah masamnya. Meninggalkan wanita yang telah mengandungnya 9 bulan itu sendiri di dalam kamar, karena ia sudah lebih dulu keluar. Sehingga mendapatkan sendok dengan pendaratan mulus di pucuk kepalanya. "Aw! Sakit Ma! Mama jahat sekali pada anak sendiri!"

"Katakan lagi Jeon Jungkook! Akan Mama tukar kepalamu dengan turpedo rusa!" oke, sepertinya sang ibu memang sudah di puncak emosi.

Maka, Jungkook tidak lagi berani berkata-kata daripada mendapatkan siksaan selanjutnya, seperti tidak tahu saja sadisnya mama Jeon ketika marah, piring di dapur bisa tiba-tiba punya kaki sendiri untuk berjalan ke rumah tetangga, saking ketakutannya menjadi korban pelampiasan amarahnya. Yah, sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda lah dengan dirinya sendiri ketika sedang berada di puncak darahnya. Kan memang buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya, kecuali jika ternyata buahnya salah gen, mungkin akan beda cerita.

Dengan setengah hati, Jungkook menyendokkan sedikit nasi ke piring. Sesungguhnya ia sedang diet, agar setidaknya berat badannya bisa turun sekilo-dua kilo, tidak perlu ditanya mengapa, tentunya masih di dalam niat menjadi Jungoo yang kurus seksi menawan. Jemarinya pun sibuk mengusap-usap layar ponsel di tengah kegiatan makannya, hingga ibunya kembali meneriakinya.

"Jungkook! Jangan sampai Mama gantung ponselmu di atas pohon sampai tak bernyawa agar kau tidak bisa lagi menghubungi Tae kesayanganmu itu!" mengambil alih benda berbentuk persegi panjang dari tangan anaknya. "Fokuslah pada makananmu, rasakan dulu masakan Mama! Kau pikir Mama memasaknya tidak memakai perasaan? Tapi kau malah tidak merasakannya!"

"Mama, besok jangan tonton lagi serial drama berlebihan semacam itu," ujar Jungkook muak dengan ucapan ibunya barusan yang terlalu drama, diakibatkan terlalu banyak menonton drama Korea. Masih berusaha merebut ponselnya, tetapi sang ibu sudah melayangkan tatapan mematikan. Baiklah, ia tidak boleh melawan lebih. Sementara menjadi anak penurut tak masalah.

Makanannya habis tidak sampai sepuluh menit, entah Jungkook langsung menelan tanpa mengunyah atau bagaimana. Yang pasti ia ingin segera kembali ke kamar untuk melanjutkan semua kegiatannya yang tertunda sesaat karena tendangan gila ibunya. "Mama, kembalikan ponselku," pintanya dengan sorot mata sedih yang dibuat-dibuat, hanya agar ibunya merasa iba.

"Tidak, Jungkook. Mama akan kembalikan malam saja. Siapa suruh melawan orang tua, itu akibatnya menjadi anak durhaka, untung saja masih level awal, level akhirnya kau akan berubah menjadi seekor kelinci buruk rupa. Kau mau?" mama Jeon mendapatkan gelengan kepala cepat sebagai jawaban. Maka setelahnya ia tersenyum menang dan berkata, "Ya sudah sana temui kekasihmu, untuk apa kau di kamar saja?"

Di antara bahagia dan sakit hati mendengarnya. Bahagia karena mengerti siapa maksud ibunya barusan, dan perutnya setengah tergelitik kala mendengar kata 'kekasihmu', namun sakit hati karena mengingat yang dimaksud ibunya itu sebenarnya bukan kekasihnya, atau bahkan lebih parahnya mungkin ia hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan, entahlah.

Tapi tak apa, anggap saja perkataan ibunya barusan adalah sebua doa, siapa tahu? Perkataan seorang ibu untuk anaknya akan menjadi kenyataan. Mines kelinci buruk rupa dan kepala yang tertukar turpedo rusa barusan, ya.

Dengan cekatan, Jungkook segera lari terbirit-birit keluar setelah pamitan.

Sampai di perempatan gang rumahnya, ia memesan Taksi. Sebenarnya ini nekat pergi padahal ia tidak membawa ponsel dan belum bertanya apakah orangnya ada di rumah atau tidak. Masa bodo. "Kalau jodoh kan tak kemana," tungkasnya percaya diri lalu terkekeh geli sendiri.

Yang terpenting sekarang, ia sudah make up dengan natural. Untung saja pakaiannya kini tidak terlalu lusuh, jadi tidak terlalu terlihat seperti babi berlumpur saja. "Ahjussi, boleh bertanya?" memecah keheningan dalam Taksi. Kepalanya menoleh ke kiri untuk melihat wajah supir Taksinya dari samping. Ia pun sudah kembali bersuara sebelum si supir menjawabnya, "Ahjussi sudah menikah, kan? Dulu, bagaimana cara Ahjussi mengambil hati istri Ahjussi?"

Memang pertanyaan Jungkook ini terdengar ada-ada saja jika digolongkan ke dalam basa-basi di antara penumpang dan supir. Ia hanya ingin tahu, lagipula ia bukan tipikal penumpang yang suka menjalin komunikasi baik dengan supirnya seperti menanyakan nama, tempat tinggal, dan sebagainya. Bukan Jungkook sekali pastinya.

"Mengambil hati ya? Tak sulit sih, saya kan tampan, pastinya istri saya sudah jatuh cinta lebih dulu saat itu tanpa perlu saya kejar-kejar seperti nasib anak remaja jaman sekarang yang cintanya sering ditolak berkali-kali." Jawaban dengan percaya dirinya, lagaknya mendadak sok keren pula, padahal sudah berkepala empat.

Tahan Jungkook untuk tidak mengeluarkan jurus karate yang telah ia pelajari selama lima tahun kepada supir di sampingnya ini. Ia kan merasa tersindir meskipun belum merasakan penolakan, jangan sampai. "Apa menjadi tampan itu harus?" tanyanya lagi. Pasalnya, justru ia harus terlihat lebih manis seperti Jungoo daripada harus terlihat tampan. Lagi, wajahnya sejak dulu memang sudah manis, sih.

Jungkook bahagia sekali ketika si supir membalasnya dengan gelengan kepala, namun jawaban berikutnya membuat ia benar-benar ingin buka pintu mobil, lalu melompat dan menggelinding di aspal saja.

"Tentu tidak, jika kau seorang perempuan."

Pria bersuari merah maroon hanya bisa tersenyum setengah hati. Menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menetralisir emosinya. "Baik, tapi aku laki-laki, dan aku sedang jatuh cinta. Bagaimana?" Jungkook bersurai merah maroon memang definisi bodoh yang sesungguhnya, sudah emosi masih saja bertanya.

"Bagaimana apanya? Ya tentunya kejar perempuan itu, sampai ia takluk kepadamu. Syarat yang tidak mudah kan?" mata pak supir tetap fokus ke jalanan, sesekali melirik ke arah Jungkook untuk kontak mata sesaat.

Sepertinya ini sebuah masalah. Karena, "Tapi aku menyukai seorang laki-laki. Bagaimana?" Jungkook tetap mengatakannya, meskipun ia tahu pandangan rata-rata orang akan merendahkan. Jungkook sudah tahu itu ketika mendengar sang supir tertawa kecil. "Ahjussi mau menertawaiku karena aku laki-laki dan menyukai laki-laki?"

Sepertinya Jungkook berburuk sangka karena telah bertanya bertanya seperti itu. Justru di luar dugaan, supir taksi tersebut malah bertanya, "Siapa namamu?"

Menaikkan satu alisnya, heran. Kenapa malah ditanyai nama? Apa jangan-jangan pak supir ingin memasukan namanya ke daftar blacklist penumpang yang tidak akan diterima lagi? Karena ia seorang yang menyimpang. "Namaku Jeon Jungkook."

Supir bername tag Min Yoongi itu menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Kalau begitu, jadilah Jeon Jungkook."

Sukses membuat Jungkook semakin heran dan tidak mengerti, sepertinya ia salah untuk bertanya perihal cinta kepada paman-paman berusia 40an, karena ia pikir tidak akan nyambung. "Maksudnya?"

"Jadilah Jeon Jungkook saat kau mencintai orang lain, maka jika orang itu membalas, tentunya ia mencintai kau, Jeon."

Jungkook masih tidak paham, apa karena otaknya ini 8 bit? Atau saking bodohnya ia sampai tak bisa mencerna kalimat barusan dengan baik. "Aku masih tak paham, Ahjussi."

"Begini singkatnya, jadilah dirimu sendiri."

Sekarang pria bersurai merah maroon itu baru mengangguk paham. "Tapi ia memiliki tipe ideal, dan aku tidak masuk ke dalam tipenya. Jadi aku tidak bisa."

"Untuk menguji cinta harus seperti itu. Kalau memang ia mencintaimu, kau adalah kau."

Oke cukup, Jungkook semakin tidak mengerti dan malah balas mengumpati sang supir dalam hati mengapa supirnya itu tidak menggunakan kata-kata yang mudah dicerna saja, daripada harus berbicara setengah-setengah seperti itu.

* * *

Sampai di depan gerbang coklat berbintik putih, setelah setengah jam beradu mulut dengan berbagai topik bersama supir yang nomor ponselnya bahkan sudah ia simpan, entah untuk apa, padahal ia sendiri kesal dengan supir Taksi barusan, tak apalah, cukup menghibur juga. Sekitar semenit ia berteriak di luar, memanggili nama pemilik rumahnya itu, pun gerbangnya baru dibukakan.

"Silakan masuk, hyung. Taehyung di kamarnya," sambut adik kedua Taehyung, yang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Jungkook setiap hari. Mempersilakan Jungkook untuk masuk lebih dulu, setelahnya ia menutup gerbangnya kembali.

Mengedarkan pandangannya dengan senyuman sapa, membungkuk sekali juga tidak ia lupakan. Menyapa nyonya Kim yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan majalah di genggamannya.

Dibalas senyum lembut. "Taehyung ada di kamarnya, masuk saja. Sepertinya ia sedang tidak melakukan apa-apa." Matanya memandang dari atas sampai bawah Jungkook, merasa setiap harinya selalu ada perubahan yang cukup mencolok. "Kau berdandan?"

Membelalakan matanya, cukup terkejut ada yang menyadarinya. "Haha, iya, eomma, agar terlihat sedikit lebih enak dilihat saja daripada biasanya." Jungkook tertawa ringan setengah malu. Omong-omong, ia memang sudah terbiasa memanggil ibu Taehyung dengan sebutan seperti itu. Entah, mungkin saking ibunya Taehyung sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya sampai menganggap dirinya seperti anaknya sendiri, mungkin.

Nyonya Kim menggeleng sesaat. "Ada-ada saja. Siapa yang bilang kau tidak enak dilihat? Taehyung? Biar eomma marahi dia."

"Bukan. Tapi begitulah, aku hanya ingin terlihat berbeda. Aku izin masuk ke kamar Taehyungie hyung dulu ya, eomma. Sampai jumpa nanti lagi, hehe." Jungkook sudah jalan, pergi ke kamar Taehyung. Mendapati Taehyung yang sedang tiduran di atas kasurnya, memeluk bantal lonjong. "Hyungie! Aku datang." Tumben sekali Jungkook bertingkah lucu, menyapa dengan nada dibuat-buat serta lompatan kecil, menubrukkan dirinya pada space di samping Taehyung.

Membuat kasurnya jadi sedikit terguncang. Taehyung malah membalikkan badan memunggungi Jungkook. "Gempa di kamarku, ada si Gembul yang masih bertingkah sok imut datang. Sepertinya aku mengantuk," tungkasnya dengan nada jenaka. Tertawa kecil agar tidak terdengar. Ingin melihat Jungkook merajuk karena julukan 'gembul' yang tidak disukainya.

Baru saja kaki Jungkook ingin terangkat untuk menendang pantat Taehyung dari belakang, untung saja ia dapat menahannya; misi; ia harus manis dan tetap terjaga dalam tingkah lucunya. Meskipun ini menyiksa, karena ia sudah biasa berteriak bersamaan dengan hantamannya yang tidak main-main. "Siapa yang gembul? Aku tidak! Aku sudah turun dua kilo tahu!" melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Sesaat setelahnya, Taehyung beranjak dari kasur, membuka pintu, menengok ke belakang. "Sebentar ya, Gembul. Hyung cuci muka dulu." Sekejap di telan pintu.

Maka sasarannya adalah bantal lonjong yang terpental cukup jauh ulah tendangan dahsyatnya, Jungkook kesal. "Siapa yang gendut? Aku gendut? Aku sudah diet, sial! Dia ini kenapa sih? Apa di matanya hanya seorang Jungoo yang sempurna? Dasar babi kau Jungoo!" Jungkook turun dari kasurnya, meninju dinding satu sisi dinding kamar Taehyung yang tertempel poster cukup besar bergambar Jungoo yang sedang memakan apel. "Bagaimana aku bisa menjadi seperti kau yang sangat beruntung disukai Taehyungie hyung?"

Segila itulah Taehyung mengidolakan Jungoo, kamarnya penuh dengan wajah idola berdarah Busan tersebut, bahkan sarung bantalnya saja bergambar si Jungoo itu. Bagaimana Jungkook tidak suka kesal ketika datang ke kamar Taehyung? Iri di dalam hatinya kan semakin menjadi, semakin keraslah pula ia ingin menjadi seperti Jungoo.

Kini ia sedang mengomel di depan foto Jungoo yang memakai seragam SOPAnya. Tak terhenti jika tidak mendengar suara cekikikan dari arah pintu. Wajahnya memerah, daripada malu, justru ia lebih ke kesal, dan semakin ingin saja meninju wajah Jungoo dari berbagai fotonya. Padahal idolanya Kim Taehyung itu tak punya salah padanya, bahkan tahu ia hidup saja tidak.

Suara pintu tertutup menciptakan suasana hening. Pria berbalut baju bewarna hitam bergambar Spongebob di tengahnya itu berjalan mendekati Jungkook, mengacak surainya; benar-benar mengacaknya, sampai surai merah maroon milik sang empu berantakan tidak berbentuk kelapa lagi. "Minta maaf padaku karena telah memaki-maki idolaku, hei, kau ini haternya ya? Mengaku."

Matanya mendelik sebelum melirik ke arah lain; tanda bahwa ia sedang kesal. "Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya, dia keren, bertalenta, dan hebat. Apa alasan aku untuk membencinya?" rasanya ingin menangis saja ketika harus memuji si Jungoo Jungoo apalah itu. Padahal kini ia sedang berusaha untuk menjadi seperti orang yang ia maki-maki.

"Oh terima kasih atas pujiannya. Memang Jungooku sangat keren." Membawa tubuhnya ke atas kasur kembali, namun kini dengan posisi duduk. Menyalakan ponselnya, mengaktifkan kamera. "Kemarilah, jangan berdiri di sana terus, lama-lama kau bisa jatuh cinta dengan Jungoo, hyung tidak mau punya saingan." Tangan kanannya bergerak memanggil.

Jungkook ikuti saja, ia duduk di samping Taehyung, dengan perasaan hati kalut, apalagi setelah mendengar 'ku' yang seakan mengklaim sesuatu. Jungkook cemburu tahu. Dan lebih menyebalkannya lagi ketika ada suara potretan dari ponsel Taehyung, menduga bahwa lelaki 2 tahun di atasnya itu mengambil fotonya. Lantas ia kelepasan mencubit pinggang Taehyung kuat. "Hapus hyung! Hyung, aku tidak suka! Hapus sekarang!" alisnya menekuk sempurna saat Taehyung malah menjulurkan lidahnya dan tertawa memamerkan fotonya. "Hyuuuung! Hapus!"

Tidak bisa lagi bertingkah imut dan menggemaskan, Jungkook menitikberatkan tenaganya di ujung kaki, dalam sekali tendangan, Taehyung sudah mendarat mulus di lantai. "Hapus!" merebut ponselnya dan menghapus fotonya sendiri. "Jangan menyebalkan atau kata Mamaku akan kutukar kepala hyung dengan turpedo rusa!" membanting kasar benda lonjong bermerk apel tergigit tersebut ke sampingnya; untung masih berada di atas kasur. Atau tidak, hancur sudah.

Pria bermarga Kim naik ke atas kasurnya mendorong Jungkook sampai kepalanya jatuh ke bantal. Kedua kakinya berada di antara kedua kaki Jungkook. Tangannya sibuk mencubit pipi kiri Jungkook sekuat tenaga. "Lucu sekali yang sedang marah. Lihat bibirnya.. memaju begitu, oh, oh, aku menyadari sesuatu.. siapa yang berdandan di sini?" ibu jarinya mengusap lembut belah bibir merah muda pucat itu.

Sang empu merona setengah naik pitam karena ia tahu jelas pasti lipstiknya sudah acak-acakan karena ulah Taehyung. "Hyuuung berhenti! Bangs-hyuuung! Aku benci kau!" baru ingin mendorong dada Taehyung agar menyingkir dari atasnya, malah dibalas dorongan pula yang membuat kepalanya malah terbentur ke belakang. "Duh! Sakit! Hyung tidak tahu ya kepalaku baru saja kena senjata sendok Mama? Kalian mau membuat kepalaku punya dua gundu di sisi kanan dan kiri, ya?"

Raut wajah memelas yang dibuat-buat, kini tangan kanannya yang beraksi mengacak surai merah maroon Jungkook lagi. "Kasihan sekali, sepertinya itu balasan atas makianmu, Jeon." Tangan kirinya beralih mencubit pangkal hidung lelaki bergigi kelinci di bawahnya ini.

Jungkook berteriak kencang, "Eommaaaaaaaaa! Taehyungie hyung nakaaaaaal!" melotot ketika merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menempel di bibirnya sepersekian detik.

"Jadilah mandiri, Jeon. Atasi aku sendiri tanpa mengadu pada eommaku, dasar kelinci gembul kelebihan lemak."

Jungkook mengharapkan lebih dari kejadian barusan, harapan bahwa Taehyung juga merasakan hal yang sama tepat pada jantungnya. Setidaknya begitu, maka senyumnya tak terelakkan.

* * *

Jungkook bangun pagi sekali, bukan tanpa alasan. Kaki-kakinya menapak pada lantai, meninggalkan kasur dengan keadaan setengah sadar. Keluar kamar membawa handuknya, tentu saja untuk membersihkan tubuhnya. Semua pakaian ia tanggalkan sesaat sudah berada di dalam kamar mandi. Membuka keran, membasuh muka, setidaknya biarkan matanya terbuka sempurna dulu daripada sesuatu yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi; seperti kejatuhan cicak, atau mungkin kejatuhan meteor cokelat, atau yang lebih parahnya lagi kejatuhan meteor cokelat yang membawa cicak raksasa di atasnya. Mengerikan.

Lima hari yang lalu ia datang ke rumah Taehyung, pria berkelahiran di Seoul tersebut berjanji mengajaknya jalan bersama hari ini, ia memang belum tahu sih tujuan mereka kemana. Maka, ia harus terlihat semanis mungkin di hari yang ia anggap sebuah kencan. Jungkook yang tidak suka menggunakan sabun terlalu banyak ke tubuhnya pun kini berbanding terbalik, dimana ia hampir menumpahkan setengah sabun dari botolnya, termasuk pemborosan dalam satu hari; jika saja sang ibu mengetahui hal ini, habis sudah dia tak bersisa kecuali dua buah zakarnya yang mungil bewarna merah kecoklatan.

Melihat setengah tubuhnya yang berlumuran sabun bewarna putih, sungguh, otaknya mendadak kotor. "Aku seperti anjing betina sange berlumuran sperma pejantannya, sial, apa sebentar lagi aku akan berubah menyusui?" mengusap seluruh sabunnya agar berbusa, ia gosokkan sekuat mungkin di bagian-bagian tertentu; seperti leher, pinggang, bongkahan kenyalnya, beserta pahanya. "Jungoo pasti wangi sekali, aku tidak boleh kalah wangi."

Tanpa disadari suaranya yang sudah terlatih 3 minggu bersenandung pelan, lama-lama berubah menyanyikan salah satu lagu Jungoo yang berjudulkan Im Fine. Bahkan ia sudah bernari tak tahu tempat, melupakan kamar mandinya tidak seluas lapangan basket, sampai ujung jarinya terbentur closet, sungguh miris dan memilukan. "Aw! Jungoo bangsat!" padahal Jungoo di sana mungkin sedang hidup tentram tanpa tahu ada seseorang yang tak kalah manis darinya iri hati padanya, sampai-sampai ketika mengumpat pun namanya terus terbawa.

Teriak seorang wanita dari luar kamar mandi, "Jungkook! Jangan bernyanyi di kamar mandi! Segera selesaikan urusanmu di kamar mandi, lalu segera keluarlah jika kau tidak mau dihamili Genduruwo!" ditemani pukulan kuat, hingga suara 'dok' pun terdengar kencang di dalam kamar mandi.

Jungkook bergidik ngeri, benar juga, setahunya di kamar mandi tidak boleh bertingkah aneh-aneh, bahaya kan jika cerita-cerita anak perempuan hamil karena Genduruwo itu benar-benar terjadi padanya, yah, meskipun jenis kelaminnya berbentuk lonjong bulat berhiaskan dua lampu neon. "Genduruwonya tampan seperti Taehyung tidak? Kalau tidak, aku tidak sudi mengandung anaknya, nanti bisa-bisa perutku berbentuk persegi atau segitiga atau oval atau zig-zag atau bahkan tak berbentuk ketika hamil anaknya?" seharusnya Jungkook bisa bernapas damai, karena untung saja sang ibu tidak mendengarnya; sudah pergi dari sana.

Segera pun ia membilas seluruh tubuhnya. Membalut handuk sepinggang, pergi mencari baju selayaknya untuk kencan hari ini. Kaos hitam polos dengan jeans panjang ketat bewarna putih mungkin bagus. Jeansnya terlalu melahap kakinya, kaki jenjang berisinya dengan liukan menggoda terlihat jelas. Bercermin sesaat sebelum keluar kamar, duduk di sofa ruang tamu menunggu Taehyung yang akan menjemputnya. Bercermin menggunakan layar ponselnya untuk mengaplikasikan lipstik merah muda. Ia juga menggunakan beberapa make up lainnya; eyeliner, sedikit blush on agar pipinya selalu terlihat rona malu samar yang manis khas Jungoo sekali, bedak tipis. Tidak lupa Jeon berdarah Busan juga menyemprotkan parfum berbau wanita ke tubuhnya.

Yang ia tahu, Jungoo memang suka memakai parfum berbau sejenis ini sehari-harinya, memang terdengar cukup feminin. Tapi tak apa, Jungkook menyukai baunya juga, meski ia lebih suka tidak memakai parfum, karena menurutnya ia sudah wangi bawaan lahir.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk mendengar suara klakson yang ia yakini mobil Taehyung. Langsung saja ia berteriak, "Mama! Aku pergi dulu ya! Kalau Mama merindukanku, telepon saja. Itupun jika aku ingat Mama saat itu! Sampai jumpa!" pamit ala-ala Jeon Jungkook memang seperti itu, tinggal tunggu saja pintu yang tidak terbuka untuknya ketika pulang nanti.

Sampai gerbang, ia bisa melihat Taehyung turun dari mobilnya. Senyuman tampannya itu selalu berhasil buat Jungkook berdegup kencang.

"Biarkan hyung masuk sebentar, ya?" mendapat anggukan pelan sebagai balasan pun, melenggang masuk ke dalam, membungkuk sekilas pada ibu Jungkook. "Ahjumma, aku izin membawa Jungkook pergi bersama hari ini, ya." Menurutnya, izin itu harus, tidak boleh sembarangan membawa anak orang.

"Silakan Taehyung, bawa saja, tak apa, yang lama pun juga sangat tidak apa-apa, daripada anak itu bertingkah aneh di rumah." Mengacak pelan surai Taehyung, lembut, seakan anaknya itu Taehyung bukan Jungkook.

Jungkook memajukan bibirnya, kesal, entah mengapa ia bisa cemburu. Bukan cemburu pada sang ibu karena bisa bersikap lembut pada Taehyung, justru ia cemburu pada Taehyung karena mendapat perlakuan hangat ibunya. "Huh! Anak orang lain saja disayang-sayang, diusap-usap kepalanya, diberi senyuman lembut selembut wajah Mama ketika bayi. Anak sendiri saja dilempar-lempar sendok, dicubit, dijitak, disiksa, diberi tatapan setajam nampan Mama yang terbelah dua!"

Penyandang marga Kim tertawa lebar, baru pertama kali ia melihat Jungkook menunjukkan cemburunya secara terang-terangan, lucu sekali.

Berbanding terbalik pada nyonya Jeon. "Kau juga mau? Kemari."

Jungkook meracau kala rambutnya diusap lebih ke diacak-acaki. "Mama!"

"Katanya kau juga mau, tuh, kau saja jika diperlakukan begitu malah marah-marah! Bagaimana sih kau ini?"

"Mama menghancurkan tatanan rambutku bukan mengusapnya! Ah sudahlah bisa gundul aku lama-lama di sini. sudah, ayo hyung!"

Kim membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum menyusul Jungkook yang sudah lebih dulu keluar gerbang. Bahkan ia menutup gerbangnya sendiri, memang kebiasaan Jungkook ini, suka meninggalkan tamunya agar mandiri; melakukan segalanya sendiri.

Jungkook pun sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam mobil sebelah kursi kemudi. Baru Taehyung masuk ke tempat kemudinya. Menggelengkan kepala sejenak. "Kau ini kebiasaan sekali."

"Kan sudah kubilang, hyung, aku tak mau berlama-lama, daripada rambutku gundul atau lebih parah rambut bagian bawahku ikut gundul!" bercermin sebentar untuk merapikan tatanan rambut kelapanya kembali.

Taehyung yang mengerti arti rambut lainnya mengacak surai Jungkook yang baru saja rapi. "Kotor kau, Jeon." Mulai melajukan mobilnya. Setengah mengebut.

Si berambut kelapa kesal lagi, namun ia tahan saja untuk tidak melayangkan tinjuan hangatnya. Kalau tidak mengingat kepribadian Jungoo yang lembut dan sopan. Harus merapikan rambutnya kembali ke bentuk asalnya. Sudah benar ia rapikan, ada saja yang menganggu. Waja masamnya mendadak berubah 180 derajat ketika mendengar satu kalimat, seakan sihir baginya.

"Kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini." Matanya melirik sekilas ke arah Jungkook. Berlanjut pada pertanyaan selanjutnya, "Apa kau memoleskan sesuatu ke wajahmu? Terlihat sedikit berbeda dari biasanya." Menginjak rem, menunggu lampu merah.

"Hm, begitulah. Hanya sedikit."

Taehyung mengangguk santai. "Sebenarnya tadi hyung hanya bercanda saat mengatakannya." Kim Taehyung memiliki hobi tersendiri; menggoda Jungkook untuk membuat anak itu kesal kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang terlihat sedikit jantan dengan raut wajah betina. Haha, memang menggemaskan.

"Kau memang terbaik, hyung," jawabnya pasrah, daripada ia harus bersikap kasar seperti biasanya, menahan kecewa mungkin perlu. Tak apalah, setidaknya ia sempat melayang sepersekian detik meskipun dijatuhkan kembali-

"Kau sebenarnya sudah cantik bawaan lahir tanpa perlu memoles sesuatu ke wajahmu," ungkapnya, seraya mengusap pelan bibir Jungkook, menghapus lipstiknya. Menjilat ibu jarinya yang bewarna kemerah mudaan diakibatkan lipstik pria yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Bahkan dengan lancangnya, ia menarik lembut dagu Jungkook, menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, dengan dua benda tak bertulang saling menempel hangat. Melumat sekilas bibir Jungkook, menghapus bersih lipstik yang terasa manis di indra pengecapannya dengan beberapa jilatan panas.

Sungguh Jungkook ingin mati sekarang juga, tak apa jika setelah hari ini ia harus terkutuk menjadi kucing seksi tak berbulu.

-dijatuhkan kembali di antara bintang-bintang.

Adegan panas berlangsung singkat kala klakson mobil dari belakang sudah berbunyi, yang artinya lampu sudah kembali hijau dan ia harus segera melaju. Dadanya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Tak berani menatap keadaan Jungkook saat ini, entah apa kabar dari manusia yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

Si Jeon gugup, sibuk menggigiti bibir bawahnya yang terasa seratus kali lipat lebih manis. Tak apa lipstik polesannya terhapus, tergantikan dengan yang lebih memabukkan. Dia mengharapkan sesuatu di hari kencan mereka ini, bolehkah?

Kehilangan akal sehatnya, Jungkook hanya bisa diam membisu, sama sekali tak bergeming dan berulangkali membayangkan adegan singkat barusan. Jungkook tak biasa diam begini, tapi mau bagaimana, hati dan jantungnya terserang dadakan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan adegan semacam ini akan terjadi hari ini. Sesungguhnya ia tidak siap, ini terlalu manis.

"Maafkan hyung, ya. Hyung tak bermaksud apa-apa."

Setelahnya hening kembali, hanya ada dehaman beberapa kali dari keduanya seakan saling bersahutan. Jungkook merasa gelisah di tempat duduknya, ia ingin sekali berteriak. "Tak apa, sebenarnya aku juga tidak suka ada lipstik di bibirku." Suaranya benar-benar terdengar gugup. Maka ia langsung mengalihkan topik, "Kita mau pergi kemana, hyung?"

Menghela napas sekali. "Aku mau mengajakmu nonton konser Jungoo, aku sudah beli dua tiketnya." Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut kalau Jeon tidak senang dengan ajakannya ini. Ia sangat merasa perubahan Jungkook belakangan ini. Entah mungkin hanya perasaannya saja atau bagaimana, Jungkook seolah menyamai dirinya dengan Jungoo, tentunya ia sadar apalagi ia seorang penggemar berat Jungoo; mengetahui berbagai macam tentangnya, tetapi tentu saja ia mengenal Jungkook lebih jauh, dari itu ia merasakan perbedaannya.

Lebih yakin lagi ketika melihat perubahan gelagat dan ekspresinya. "Oh, oke. Tak masalah, dibayari gini, hehe," ujarnya canggung. "Tapi hyung harus bertanggung jawab atas keselamatanku di sana ya, hyung tahu sendiri penggemar Kpop itu seganas apa ketika melihat idolanya."

Taehyung terkekeh pelan. Mengacak surai Jungkook lembut. "Tentu saja, makanya sampai berada di sana kau tidak boleh jauh-jauh dari hyung, agar hyung bisa terus mengawasimu." Mendapati jawaban berupa anggukan kepala beberapa kali.

Mobilnya memasuki parkiran dengan segera, karena sepertinya konser akan segera berlangsung. Pasti, mereka akan kesulitan masuk dikarenakan antrian masuk yang sudah dipenuhi banyak orang; semua orang akan lari terbirit-biri seperti kesetanan ketika pintu masuk telah dibuka, saat-saat seperti itulah yang akan menegangkan dan menguras tenaga, karena tak jarang beberapa penggemar bertengkar. Terlebih, saat ini ia membawa Jungkook yang kesalamatannya harus ia utamakan.

Setelah keduanya turun dari mobil, Taehyung langsung mendekat pada Jungkook dan merangkul bahunya. "Ingat, jangan jauh-jauh dari hyung jika kau ingin selamat." Rangkulannya mengartikan sedikit keposesifan, ia hanya takut Jungkook kenapa-napa, walau tidak perlu diragukan kemampuan anak tersebut dalam bela diri, mungkin saja siapa pun yang berani menyentuhnya akan mental ke atas gedung, oleh ulahnya.

"Aku bukan anjing peliharaanmu, hyung. Jadi jangan berlebihan." Jungkook sedikit membuat jarak, agar jantungnya kembali nromal, setidaknya sedikit. Namun tak berlangsung lama, dirinya sudah berdempetan lagi saja dengan pria bermarga Kim yang menariknya mendekat.

"Kau lebih penting dari hanya sekedar anjing peliharaan, bodoh. Jangan bercanda."

Harusnya ia marah karena dikatai bodoh, hati berkata lain; berbunga-bunga mendengarnya. "Tapi aku tidak selemah yang hyung bayangkan! Hyung tidak ingat siapa yang menyebabkan sarung bantal hyung sobek dua minggu lalu?" tetap berjalan dilengkapi langkah yang sama. Mereka mulai memasuki kerubunan orang yang sudah berteriak kala mendengar suara Jungoo dari luar gedung-yang mungkin sedang berlatih sebentar sebelum konsernya dimulai.

Taehyung tidak fokus dengan ucapan Jungkook, malah asik ikut bersorak. Wajahnya berubah berseri-seri.

Jungkook semakin cemburu melihatnya, dengan mudahnya Jungoo membuat Taehyung sesenang itu hanya dengan alunan suaranya yang memang bisa ia akui lembut dan indah sekali. Bahkan ia diangguri, baiklah, ia harus mencoba sabar. "Hyung.. ada yang menyentuhku dari belakang." Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang menggesek bagian pantatnya, seperti beberapa jemari.

Namun tidak, Taehyung tidak merespon atau mungkin ia sama sekali tidak mendengarnya.

Menolehkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang melakukannya, Jungkook tersentak melihat lelaki cukup tampan yang mungkin umurnya tak jauh berbeda dengan Taehyung tengah melakukan hal bejat tersebut di tengah-tengah keramaian seperti ini. Memang tak salah, penggemar Jungoo dominan laki-laki. Segera ia menghindar, bukan ia tidak mau melawan, tapi Jungkook tidak mau membuat keributan atau sampai merusak kebahagiaan Taehyung karena harus menggagalkan kegiatannya sekarang.

Taehyung menariknya mendekat kembali. "Kubilang jangan jauh-jauh dariku, Jungkook. Jangan nakal jika kau mau pulang dengan kaki yang utuh." Belum menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook yang merasa gelisah.

"Hyuuung! Ada yang menggangguku!" bukan nada manja lagi yang ia keluarkan, dengan sangat terpaksa ia harus menjadi Jeon Jungkook untuk sementara waktu. Ingin sekali kakinya melayang sampai wajah lelaki gila yang mengelus-elus pantatnya tanpa sopan tersebut. Tertahan untungnya.

"Siapa Jungkookie? Makanya kau jangan banyak bertingkah di sini."

Melotot, ia malah geram, menginjak kuat kaki Taehyung. "Siapa yang banyak tingkah? Hyung lihat sendiri daritadi aku hanya diam! Tapi orang gila mengelus-elus pantatku, bangsat!" kemudian matanya melirik ke belakang sekilas, memberikan tatapan mematikan sebagai peringatan pertama kali.

Lagi-lagi yang diajak ngobrol tidak mendengar perkataan Jungkook, dan menarik lengan Jungkook untuk segera berlari masuk ke dalam stadion. Yang ditarik tentunya terkejut, kesakitan di bagian pergelangan tangannya. Yang terpenting Jeon sudah jauh dari orang gila yang melecehkannya tadi.

Satu jam berlalu, Jungoo mulai menampilkan wujudnya di atas panggung dengan senyuman yang.. Jungkook sendiri bisa akui sungguh manis, terlalu manis malah. Seandainya ia bukan pihak bawah, mungkin ia bisa dengan mudahnya jatuh cinta dengan senyuman memikat itu. Pun bisa ia duga make up natural yang terpancar pada Jungoo hari ini. Memang Jungoo mendekati kata sempurna, Jungkook iri melihatnya disoraki Taehyung dengan sebegini antusiasnya.

"Jungoooooo!" sorak Kim muda yang ditimpal oleh suara terteriakan lainnya dari berbagai arah.

Bisa dikatakan Jeon tengah menganga kala mendengar suara Jungoo secara langsung, lembut luar biasa. Ia bahkan terhanyut dengan beberapa lirik lagu yang dibawakannya. Tetapi, ketika semua orang berlompat-lompat antusias, ia masih pada posisi awalnya seraya memejamkan mata menikmati darahnya mengalir di seluruh tubuh. Berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Taehyung sudah melupakan keberadaannya saat kini, dikarenakan terlalu fokus pada satu objek bercahaya di atas panggung. Jungkook hanya berusaha merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Taehyung ketika ada sesuatu lagi yang bergesekan dengan belah pantatnya. Oh sial sekali, apa ia benar-benar pantas dilecehkan? Segitunya kah harga dirinya saat ini hanya untuk menjaga kebahagiaan seseorang?

Melirik takut-takut ke belakang. Saat ini lebih parah, pelakunya berbeda, namun umurnya tetap tidak jauh berbeda dari dirinya maupun Taehyung. Jungkook bergidik ngeri kala melihat senyuman nakal dari orang yang menggesekkan kemaluannya pada belah pantatnya tersebut. "Bangsat! Keparat kau bedebah gila! Mesum! Mati saja kau!" tak tertahankan lagi, Jungkook menendang kuat kemaluan pelecehnya barusan, sampai orang itu terjengkang ke belakang, mengganggu penonton lainnya yang kini berteriak tak terima. Si peleceh menunjuk dirinya sebagai pelaku. Memang bangsat sekali ketika korban yang difitnah seperti ini.

Taehyung tersentak melihat Jungkook di ujung emosinya; napas Jeon memburu, wajahnya berubah iblis seperti ada aura kejahatan dalam diri anak tersebut. Ia jadi tidak fokus menikmati konser idolanya, sungguh, memang sejak tadi pikirannya selalu tertuju pada Jungkook. "Jungkook?"

"Diam kau, hyung! Aku bisa atasi sendiri! Nikmati dulu kebahagiaanmu, sial!" ia bukan marah pada Taehyung, hanya saja, ia tetap tidak mau menganggu si Kim yang sedang asik pada dunianya sendiri. Jungkook tidak segan menginjak kemaluan lelaki yang melecehkannya barusan disertai teriakan, "Mati kau keparat berani memfitnahku setelah melakukan pelecehan terhadapku! Anak iblis!" keluar sudah sifat aslinya yang sangat dan akan kasar ketika ia diperlakukan tidak menyenangkan.

Tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, Taehyung mencoba menghentikan Jungkook yang sedang naik pitam. Memeluknya erat setengah mengangkatnya agar berpindah posisi ke depannya. "Jungkook.." yang diangkat barusan meronta tak terima, sampai kemaluannya pun harus ikut menjadi korban sikut si Jeon.

Sepertinya Jungoo menyadari keributan di antara penggemarnya, lantas ia menghentikan kegiatan menyanyinya. Benar-benar diam, ia hanya melihat kekacauan di bawah sana. Ia tidak tahu harus berlaku seperti apa.

Taehyung sendiri sampai terkejut ketika akhirnya dirinya dinotis oleh sang idola meskipun dengan keadaan seperti ini. Tak peduli, sesungguhnya ia tidak sama sekali senang maupun malu justru khawatir dengan Jungkook yang tiba-tiba menangis kencang.

Jungkook malu, sungguh, ia merasa baru saja merusak kebahagiaan Taehyung. Bahkan mengganggu acara konser Jungoo tersebut. Kini juga ia dapat melihat semua mata tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali sang artis yang berdiri di atas panggung. Tidak ada jalan lain selain dari lari meninggalkan keramaian, masih dalam keadaan hancur, air mata menerobos kemana-mana. Ia berlari dengan arah yang asal, menubruk beberapa tubuh penggemar lainnya. Ternyata, menjadi orang lain yang berbeda itu cukup berat, ia masih mempertahankan dirinya yang tersiksa seorang diri, padahal seharusnya ia menarik keluar Taehyung bersamanya, ia tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri, ia hanya memikir pria pujaan hatinya. Memang cinta itu terkadang bodoh.

Sampai di luar, akhirnya ia bisa menghirup udara segar. Tempat barusan seperti neraka untuknya di saat semua penggemar merasa berada di dalam surga. Jungkook merasakan seseorang memeluknya hangat dari belakang, tubuh mereka yang berlawanan arah pun saling bertubrukan.

Taehyung berniat untuk menenangi. "Kau takut? Kenapa tidak bawa hyung keluar juga? Maaf hyung melanggar perjanjian untuk keselamatanmu, Jungkook. Memang hyung sangat tidak peka ya sampai tak sadar kau dilecehkan seperti tadi? Sungguh, hyung minta maaf sebesar-besarnya tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik. Hyung janji tidak akan membawamu ke tempat ramai seperti ini lagi." Ia bahkan sudah melupakan antusiasnya untuk sang idola, masa bodo pikirnya, menonton konser itu bisa dilakukan di lain waktu. Jungkook jauh lebih penting saat ini. Yang dipeluknya kembali menyikut perutnya. "Iya tak apa Jungkook, kau pasti marah sekali denganku, tidak apa, pukul saja.."

Tapi bukan itu yang dimaksud dari pukulannya. "Hyung bodoh! Aku keluar agar hyung bisa lanjut menonton dengan damai! Kenapa malah menyusulku keluar? Sana masuk lagi, gila!" berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang menyekik tubuh ringkihnya ini. Pipinya malah mendapat cubitan.

"Hmmmm! Hm! Kau yang bodoh, bocah cilik! Kau ini gimana sih? Biasanya kau lebih senang menarikku keluar lalu menamparku karena tidak puas dengan tempat yang kita kunjungi! Kenapa malah menyuruhku masuk lagi dan bertingkah masa bodo dengan dirimu! Dasar gila! Aku makan juga kau hidup-hidup, Jeon!" terlalu gemas setengah kesal, Taehyung melahap pipi Jungkook, menggigitnya kuat.

Jeon tertawa lepas lalu memukul kembali perut Taehyung dan berhasil lepas dari pelukannya. Mereka berhadapan, dengan mata yang saling memandang dalam. Jungkook sedikit menunduk, rasanya napasnya ingin berhenti. "Aku mau seperti Jungoo! Aku mau menjadi Jungoo! Aku iri dengannya! Dia lembut sekali, dia manis, cantik, indah, aku akui dia mendekati kata sempurna. Tak heran jika hyung mengidolakannya sekeras itu. Aku iri dengannya ketika ia berhasil menyita seluruh perhatian hyung padanya! Aku iri ketika ia dengan mudahnya bisa membuat hyung bahagia dan jatuh cinta! Aku iri! Aku mau seperti Jungoo agar hyung menyukaiku! Aku hanya tengah beusaha menjadi dirinya, aku mencintai.. hyung." Setelah membentak sedikit, nada kalimat akhir Jungkook begitu terdengar lirih.

Entah apa reaksi Taehyung nantinya, Jungkook hanya ingin menahan tangisnya. Ia sungguh berada di terujung emosi yang luar biasa. Dirinya seolah terbakar api amarah.

Taehyung terkekeh, lalu menertawai ucapan Jungkook yang terdengar sangat bodoh di pendengarannya. "Tapi sayang sekali, Jeon Jungk-uh mungkin maksudku Jeon Jungoo? Aku tidak menyukai dan tidak mencintaimu."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, ia yakin cintanya hanya akan bertepuk sebelah tangan, terlalu paham sampai ia tidak lagi berani untuk berharap. Dengan cepat, ia berlari meninggalkan Taehyung. Ia mau bersembunyi terlebih dahulu, menutupi tangisannya yang pecah. Menelepon salah satu supir yang untuk saat seperti ini ia percayai bisa setidaknya menghibur sedikit.

Calling Min Yoongi. Ia meminta untuk dijemput dengan segera, Jeon sudah mengucapkan alamat-alamatnya, selebihnya biar menjadi urusan Min Yoongi menanyai ke berbagai orang.

20 menit, Jungkook dapat melihat Taksi yang menuju ke arahnya. Dan ia juga menyadari Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaanya pun segera masuk ke dalam Taksi. Menutupnya kencang, menguncinya cepat. "Ahjussi cepat! Mengebut!"

Yoongi hanya menggeleng sembari menghela napas kasar. "Kau ini kenapa? Seperti habis putus cinta saja, menjalin hubungan saja belum, kan? Ada yang mengejar-ngejarmu tuh, barangkali dia rentenir yang ingin menagih hutangmu? Oh atau mungkin karena itu kau menangis ketakutan? Bayar dulu hutangmu san-"

"Ahjussi, aku sedang tidak bercanda! Cepat tinggalkan dia!"

Yoongi mengangguk santai. "Baiklah, baiklah.. jangan kesetanan begitu, atur napasmu dulu. Aku punya suatu dugaan dia baru saja menolakmu atau sesuatu menyakitimu?" lantas mobil Taksinya segera melaju dengan kecepatan di atas rata-rata.

Ketika mobil sudah menjauh, tangisannya malah semakin pecah. Yoongi yang sedang membawa penumpang satunya ini kan jadi ketakutan sendiri. Ia ingin mencoba bersuara tapi malah takut membuat penumpangnya ini semakin menangis deras.

"Hey.. jangan menangis begitu! Nanti aku malah dikira orang-orang sedang melakukan penculikan anak di bawah umur! Kau boleh bercerita di sini tetapi dilarang menangis!" ekspresi Yoongi tak dapat diartikan, ia benar ketakutan dengan keadaan penumpangnya saat ini.

"Anak di bawah umur? Aku 23, Ahjussi!" tak terima dikatai begitu. Enak saja anak di bawah umur katanya!

Yoongi belum sempat bersuara kembali ketika Jungkook sudah menyela duluan dan mulai bercerita. "Barusan ia bilang ia tidak menyukaiku! Ia bilah begitu bahkan aku sudah berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang sekiranya ia suka!"

Ingin sekali Yoongi menampar telak pipi pemuda di sampingnya kini, memang susah sekali dibilangi. "Kan sudah kubilang, bodoh, jadilah dirimu sendiri, kau masih tak paham dengan kata-kata itu."

Jeon menggeleng sesaat. "Tidak! Dia tidak akan menyukaiku! Bahkan ia menertawai perkataanku! Ia bilang dia tidak menyukaiku! Begitu katanya! Sungguh aku seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang." Setidaknya tangisannya mereda, dilampiaskan pada menggigit bajunya sampai sobek. Memang kekuatan keluarga bermarga Jeon semuanya itu tidak bisa disepelekan.

"Memang ia mengatakan itu benar-benar titik? Atau koma? Atau titik yang akan berlanjut ke kalimat selanjutnya? Kau mungkin hanya terlalu cepat mengambil tindakan seperti tadi."

Jungkook ingin berharap begitu, tapi tidak, ia sudah tidak berani untuk berharap lagi. Biarkan saja apa jadinya ia sampai rumah nanti. Mungkin ia akan menjadi orang gila di dalam kamar; bergulingan tak karuan di atas kasur misalnya. Maka yang bisa ia jawab hanyalah sebuah anggukan ragu. Ia mau bernapas dengan damai dulu.

* * *

Tepat sampai depan gerbang, supir Min menunggu penumpangnya kali ini benar-benar masuk ke dalam rumah dengan selamat dan baik-baik saja. "Hey bocah kasmaran, istirahatlah yang banyak, mungkin kau hanya lelah. Aku berharap hari-harimu baik, sampai jumpa!"

Jungkook hanya membalas anggukan pelan, tidak bersemangat. Melenggang masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan jiwa yang mungkin hanya terkumpul setengah. Napasnya lemah sekali, ia terlihat seperti mayat berjalan, dengan mata sembab dan baju berantakan. Membuka pintu utama, ia dapat melihat ibunya sedang menonton drama Korea sembari memakan camilannya. Jeon bungsu melewatkannya begitu saja tanpa menyapa. Masuk ke dalam kamar, membanting pintu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kasur. Telentang.

Mungkin ibunya tidak senang dengan perlakuannya tadi, memang beda sekali dari biasa Jungkook pergi bersama Taehyung, pulang-pulang, wajahnya pasti memancarkan cahaya berlebihan sampe mungkin mata hidung mulutnya tidak terlihat lagi. Sudah menggedor saja dari luar. "Jungkook! Kau ini tidak punya sopan santun dengan ibumu ya? Kau pulang tidak mnegucapkan sekata dua kata! Menyapa saja tidak!"

Enggan membalas, Jeon hanya melakukan aksi bergulingan di atas kasurnya. Masa bodo jika sang ibu mau merusak pintu kamarnya lagi, toh ia tidak menguncinya. Mengingat perkataan Taehyung tadi membuatnya kembali ingin menangis. Ia sadar ia sungguh bodoh merelakan dirinya menjadi orang lain yang berbeda untuk orang yang tidak pasti. Ketika pergi tadi Jungkook dibuat melayang berkali-kali, berharap kalau hari ini akan membahagiakan; seperti Taehyung yang meminta dirinya menjadi kekasihnya misalnya. Tetapi benar, mungkin hanya harapan sendiri.

"Jeon! Mama bakar kamar kau ya! Cepat sekarang keluar!" Marahnya tertunda sebentar ketika mama Jeon mendengar suara seseorang yang berteriak di depan gerbang rumahnya. Sebagai tuan rumah yang baik pun nyonya Jeon langsung menghampirinya, membukakan gerbangnya sedikit. Bertanya, "Loh, Taehyung?"

Si Kim yang memasang raut khawatirnya berkata dengan terburu-buru, "Ahjumma, apa Jungkook sudah pulang?" dibalas wajah bertanya pula dari lawan bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya begitu, Tae? Bukannya tadi kau pergi bersamanya? Apa kalian tidak jadi pergi bersama makanya kalian pulang sendiri-sendiri begini?"

"Bukan begitu, Ahjumma. Biarku ceritakan." Sesaat setelah itu Taehyung langsung menceritakan semua kejadian, tanpa ada yang ia buat-buat. Taehyung dapat melihat pancaran amarah di mata mama Jeon ketika mendengar anaknya baru saja dilecehkan. Namun setelahnya ia paham apa yang ingin Taehyung sampaikan sekarang.

Nyonya Jeon mengangguk paham. "Pantas saja ia pulang dengan wajah asam seasam ketiak papanya saja tadi, ternyata hanya salah paham. Tae, Ahjumma berharap kau bisa menjaganya lebih lagi ketika kau sedang membawanya bersama, tolong.. meskipun begitu, Ahjumma sangat menyanyangi Jungkook, sangat. Jadi Ahjumma berharap kejadian seperti pelecehan semacam itu tidak lagi terjadi, semoga kau bisa menjaganya dengan baik. Ia sedang berada di kamarnya, entah sedang melakukan apa, ia tidak membalas ketika Ahjumma tanyakan."

"Baik, maaf atas kejadian itu, Ahjumma. Tentunya aku akan menjaga Jungkook dengan baik ke depannya. Apa ia mengunci pintu kamarnya?"

"Entahlah, Ahjumma tidak mencoba membukanya. Coba saja kau masuk, siapa tahu ia lupa menguncinya."

Taehyung permisi sebentar, segera masuk dan mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook sesaat tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Membuka pintunya, dan syukur ia panjatkan pada Yang Di Atas, karena ternyata pintunya tidak terkunci. Dapat ia lihat Jungkook tengah melamun di ujung kasurnya, menekuk kakinya, menatap ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Entah apa yang ia lihat. Taehyung paham betul Jungkook pasti kesal dan sedih, terlihat bajunya yang sobek, ia yakini itu adalah ulah si Jeon sendiri. Ia merasa tidak enak karena telah menggantungkan perkataannya barusan, membuat si Jeon salah paham.

Masih belum berkata-kata, Taehyung menutup pintu dan mendudukkan dirinya tepat di sebelah Jungkook yang termenung. "Jungkook, hyung mau melanjutkan sesuatu."

Yang dipanggil membuang muka, ia menyesal tidak mengunci pintu jika tahu Taehyung akan senekat ini sampai menghampirinya ke rumah. Ia menahan tangisnya. Sungguh ia sudah kecewa pada dirinya sendiri bahkan Taehyung. Entah kenapa ia harus kecewa padahal Taehyung berhak saja jika tidak menaruh hati pada dirinya juga.

"Jungkook, dengar sebentar. Hyung memang tidak menyukaimu sebagai Jeon Jungoo.. yang mana itu bukanlah kau. Karena hyung mencintaimu, dengan apa adanya kau; yang suka berteriak ketika kesal, mengeluarkan jurus-jurus mematikannya ketika emosi, mengumpat sebanyak-banyaknya, kau tidak harus bertingkah menjadi Jungoo yang lemah lembut, manis, dan lucu. Kau sudah lucu dan manis dengan dirimu sendiri. Kau cantik tanpa harus memoles make up yang hyung ketahui kau tidak menyukainya. Kau tidak perlu menyemprotkan banyak parfum ke tubuhmu ketika hyung bahkan sudah jatuh hati berkali-kali dengan wangi alamimu, kau tidak perlu harus mengorbankan diri ketika merasa tidak suka hanya agar seseorang bahagia, hyung suka ketika kau berteriak, membantah, dan melawan ketika kau tidak suka. Tarik hyung, bawa saja bersamamu, tak apa. Mungkin kini hyung terdengar sangat cheesy, tapi sungguh hyung tidak menyukai Jeon Jungoo. Karena Jeon Jungkook adalah Jeon Jungkook. Dan Jungoo adalah Jungoo. Mungkin memang hyung mengidolakannya terlalu keras, hyung dengan mudah merasa antusias ketika melihatnya di atas panggung. Tapi memang kau tahu seberapa hyung bahagia walau hanya mendengar kau bernapas di samping hyung dengan lucunya? Kau tidak tahu seberapa hyung menginginkan tinjuan kuatmu yang terasa seperti saluran cinta dengan antusiasnya? Jungkook, hyung hanya terlalu mengidolakannya, bukan mencintainya sekeras sebagaimana hyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Hyung memang tidak mencintai Jeon Jungoo, karena hyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Kau dengan semua kebiasaanmu, bukan menjadi orang lain yang berbeda."

Hanya dengan tarikan napas. Taehyung memang luar biasa ketika sedang khawatir.

Jungkook sudah meleleh menjadi air tinja, kini. Rentetan kata itu malah semakin membuatnya menangis kencang, sekencang yang ia bisa. Merutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati, bahwa ia adalah orang paling bodoh karena tidak mendengar nasihat supir Min yang ternyata perkataannya itu adalah sebuah mantra kebenaran. Jungkook bodoh karena bertindak terlalu cepat. Ia segera membalikkan badan, menghambur ke dalam dekapan Taehyung. Tubuhnya sedikit merosot sampai wajahnya kini tenggelam di antara dada dan perut Taehyung.

"Hyung maaafkan aku!" Jeon Jungkook telah kembali ketika Taehyung merasakan gigi anak tersebut menggigit perutnya kuat. "Hyung maaf aku tidak mendengar lengkapnya! Aku bodoh memang! Aku janji akan menjadi diriku sendiri; menjadi Jeon Jungkook seperti biasanya! Sekarang aku sadar dan tidak perlu iri pada idolamu, karena aku sekarang paham Jungoo tidak lebih dicintai daripada aku! Hehehehe." Ketika menangis saja perkataannya menyebalkan. Memang ini adalah...

Jeon Jungkook yang sebenarnya.

Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook, menangkupnya kuat sampai pipinya tertekan. "Gembul sekarang cengeng sekali ya? Nah, sekarang sudah paham, kan?" tangannya mulai menghapus seluruh air mata Jungkook, beserta dengan make upnya. Tersenyum lembut. "Jeon Jungkook tercantik dan termanis untukku. Mungkin isi kamarku semua serba tentang Jungoo, tapi siapa yang tahu hati hyung semua serba tentang Jeon Jungkook? Oh bukan hanya itu, pikiran hyung pun selalu tertuju pada si Busan Jeon yang selalu kesal ketika dikatai gembul, padahal dia memang gembul!" gemas melihat ekspresi cengo Jungkook dan pipi yang mengembung karena tertekan, ia mengecup bibirnya terlalu halus.

"Jangan diet-diet lagii, aku tahu kau diet hanya agar kau tidak gembul lagi. Padahal daya tarik terkuatmu itu di pipi, tahu!" kecupan kedua pun menyusul. Semakin gemas ketika melihat Jungkook mulai menunjukkan api di matanya lagi.

"Hyuuung! Sakit! Jangan tekan pipiku terlalu kuat! Aku lepaskan ya burungmu dari sangkarnya! Biar kau tidak bisa buang air lagi!" daripada mencubit, kini Jungkook memilih untuk memeluk perut Taehyung. Lalu paksa memajukan kepalanya untuk balas mengecup bibirnya. "Aku meninctai hyung! Jungkook, Jeon Jungkook sangat sangat sangat tergila-gila pada Kim Taehyung!" dengan percaya drinya. Jungkook juga sertakan senyuman manis yang su,pah demi apapun Taehyung baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Nakal ya Jeonku!"

u.

Jungkook melayang sampai awan mendengarnya. ia mengusakkan kepala beserta wajahnya ke dada Taehyung lagi. "Hmmmm!" wajahnya mengangkat lucu. "Kalau begitu? Kita sudah resmi berpacaran kan?"

Tolong ya Tuhan, ternyata Jungkook memang benar seribu kali lipat lebih menggemaskan dari aegyo idolanya sendiri. Menggeleng. Memang ia suka sekali kan menggoda JungkookNYA.

Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya ganas, menggigit kencang lehernya sampai membekas. "Hiiii! Aku tidak mau teman mesra tanpa status!"

Taehyung pun langsung menarik Jungkooknya ke dalam dekapan ketika ia sudah terjatuh ke belakang; tiduran. Memeluk Jungkook seerat mungkin, bahkan ia menggigit pipi kanan dan kirinya bergantian. Memakan bibirnya pula sampai isapan kuat pun terjadi. Beralih pada lengannya ia gigit pula. "Kan sudah bilang hyung memang mau memakanmu hidup-hidup saja! Tentu saja kau kekasihku setelah semua rentetan kata yang bahkan tidakku persiapkan sama sekali, itu berarti aku spontan mengatakannya, sayang!" dilanjuti dengan menghujami Jungkook dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi.

"Ah hyuuuung! Sakit!" tapi kakinya tidak bisa bergerak karena ditahan oleh kedua kaki Taehyung yang menjadikan tubuhnya sebagai bantal guling. "Aku juga sayang!"

"Dengan siapa hayoo?" menangkup pipi Jungkook lagi, mendekatkan wajah mereka dan menghempaskan napas hangatnya ke hidung dan mata Jungkook yang mengerjap lucu. Semakin ingin saja ia memakan Jungkook hidup-hidup ketika melihat bibir anak tersebut memaju, seakan meminta kecupan lagi.

"Dengan hyung pas-Mmmh!" matanya membelalak melihat mata Taehyung yang terpejam sedekat ini. Ia pun memutuskan untuk ikut terhanyut dalam lumatan manis cukup panas ini. Membiarkan semua perasaannya benar-benar tersalurkan dalam tautan cinta di antara bibir mereka; menjelaskan segala emosi mereka yang memburu bahwa mereka benar-benar saling mencintai dengan diri dan cara mereka sendiri.

Selang lima menit, keduanya membutuh oksigen lebih. Taehyung masih menyatukan dahi mereka lalu mulai berkata, "Beginilah cara Kim Taehyung mencintai Jeon Jungkook. Dengan menerima segala yang ia miliki dan yang tidak ia miliki."

Jungkook merona tetapi perutnya mual, seakan ingin memuntahkan sesuatu. Terkikik geli, ikut berucap, "Mau tahu cara Jeon Jungkook mencintai Kim Taehyung?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya sekilas.

Jungkook membuat sedikit jarak, lalu menendang burung Taehyung cukup kuat. Setelahnya ia menumpu lututnya di atas kasur, menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup kemaluan Taehyung dari luar celana jeansnya. Menggerling nakal, "Aku mencintaimu, Taehyungie hyung."

Yang tadinya terasa sakit kini malah terasa manis, memang aneh ketika ia menyukainya.

Memang benarkan? Dari sini dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa..

Taehyung memang mencintai Jungkook dengan apa adanya dia, dan mencintai segala cara Jungkook membalas cintanya.

 **END!**

* * *

 **Review please.**

 **Wp: hyeojinpark**


End file.
